Elements
by SanguineFox
Summary: Shuuichi believes himself to be an average, everday teenager, but a blue haired girl flying about on an oar has news for him of his previous life and the darkness that follows him. Eventually HxK, Yaoi
1. Discovery

**Elements**

**By: SanguineFox**

**Warnings: **Yaoi! BoyLove, if you do not like then I highly suggest that you do not read this story or any of my stories, actually.

**Disclaimer: **None of the charcters from Yu Yu Hakusho are of my own design. Well, since this is a fanifiction the characters are technically under my control, Buwahaha! No, seriously, all my money's in ACEN, so if you sue me, but all you'll get is my last nine bucks.

**Author Note:** I'm new to this site, I was originaly on ** aaf** as CrimsonFox, but that went a little wacky so here I am trying out some old stories I never finished, but were originally started on the other site. So, you'll have to bear with me as I try to figure out the controls on this new site.

**Prologue:**

Shadows whirled about the long, white marble hallway, the lights flickering from the large torches lining the way.

Gold eyes flickered over every detail of the locked doors lining the way.

_'Kuronue… I'm not going to let you go…'_

The tall man with long silver hair and matching ears and tail slid further down the hall. He had managed to slip into the well guarded palace of the spirit world. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he was going to get his lover back. Death would not be the end of them. It was too final for the now frantic fox.

_'Kuronue…'_

He was passing by what had to be the largest and oldest door in the palace. The wood was stained a dark color, encrusted with ancient script that Kurama had never learned. Six different locks from all over the world and some of the heaviest chains adorned the arch leading to the door.

It called to him. It begged him. It taunted him. It had to be opened.

**Chapter 1: Discovery  
**

The teenager with the exotic crimson red hair wiped the sweat from his shinning brow as three girls approached with a towel each bared for him.

"Heh, really, thank you all, but I'm fine," he held up his hands, backing away slowly. He had become accustomed to this, but that didn't mean he had to like it. One of the girls became a bit more bold and took a step forward, "Um, really, I'm okay, but thank you all."

"Shuuichi, you're completely drenched," she shoved the towel at him once again and he could smell the rich perfume she must have used on it.

"No, thank you though, you are all very thoughtful."

"Minamino!"

'Saved by the coach!' the redhead gave a final smile to the three girls before running as quickly as possible towards the over weight and hairy man. Even on his escape he could hear his fellow pupils giggling softly to one another.

"Thank you, Mr. Miyagi," Shuuichi panted as he approached.

"No problem, Shuuichi," he ruffled the long red hair with a large cheerful smile, "You remind me of myself when I was your age. I was quite popular with the ladies."

"I'm sure you were," Shuuichi gave a rather nervous smile.

"Welp, ya got two more laps you should be finishing up before you can go change."

"Yes, sir," he stretched his arms quickly before taking to the track again. The down side to being the top runner in the school was that Shuuichi went through a lot more work to keep his title.

"You're doing a great job!"

The redhead was too happy with his life. He had a mother who loved him and even though he had lost his father before he can remember he knew that his mother was doing very well to take care of him with the time that she had. He held the top rank in his school and held the highest spot in the varsity track team. He was the most popular boy in school with the greatest looks, according to the votes. His life was what one could call perfect… so why was he so lonely and sad.

He loved to walk the long forest path home, occasionally finding a nice shady spot under a large tree to sit and read. It was of course during one of these very peaceful comforting moments that he was greeted by yet another girl.

"Ah, Kurama, I'm so happy that I finally found you!" a blue haired girl with odd pink eyes looked down at him.

He was slightly confused by the beautiful kimono that she wore, "Um, I'm sorry, but you must have me confused for someone else. My name is Shuuichi, it is very nice to meet you."

"Hm, you don't act like the Youko," she pulled out a compass, "but this thing says that you are truly him. Do you have any idea how hard it was to find a strand of your hair? It took years!"

"I-I'm sorry, but…" Shuuichi stood from the warm, sun baked earth, "I think I should be getting home."

"Ah! Don't go yet! My name's Botan, and I'm here to let you know what truly happened to you!"

"What truly happened to me? I have never had amnesia, and I think I have a pretty good memory. You don't have to tell me anything about myself."

"In this life, you have all of your memories, but you seem to have forgotten everything before you were born."

Shuuichi was starting to go crazy, what was this girl talking about? "How can I have memories before I was born?"

"You're not who you think you are."

Shuuichi shook his head, "This sounds like some horrible sci-fi movie."

"Well, unfortunately for you, Mr. Shuuichi, this is your reality. You are in fact Youko Kurama, the infamous thief of the Makai."

"Makai?"

"The Demon world."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Botan, but I have never stolen anything in my life, and I can not possibly have lived in the Demon world, seeing as to how I am not nor have I ever been a demon."

"Sorry, Honey, but it's all true. You are in fact known as the 'sex god' by some."

"I've been reading way too many books. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should be heading home right now."

"You don't feel right, do you?" the strange girl with even stranger eyes asked suddenly, halting Shuuichi in his tracks.

"I-what?"

"You feel awkward, as if you don't fit in your own skin, right?"

"I'm sure that is how everyone my age feels. It's called teenage angst."

"You're different. You know you are. I am supposed to give you this," she handed a small bottle to him.

"What is it?" Shuuichi studied what appeared to be a disgusting prune in a thick brown liquid.

"It's the 'Fruit of the Past Lives', and it should help you realize the truth. Do not take more than a teaspoon a day, it is very powerful, and we are really sure about all of the side effects."

"Side effects?" he voice nearly broke, "I don't know if I can really take all of this in."

"Well, you're going to have to, cause you'll be leaving in a week."

"W-what? Leaving? What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere."

"Just try the syrup, okay?" her face became gentle, almost sad, "I'll come to see you in a few days and explain some more things. Please, Kurama, we need your help."

"…" Shuuichi had to bite his tongue not to yell about being called 'Kurama'. The look she was giving him said that she was very serious about the whole thing, "Okay."

"Thank you very much. Oh dear, I seem to have fallen a bit behind schedule," she pulled an oar out of thin air, "I'll see you later."

Shuuichi watched in complete surprise as the girl rode off into the air. He had to have stood there a good twenty minutes before he realized that leaving his jaw hanging open like that obviously led to a very dry mouth.

'What do I do?' he turned the bottle in his hand for what had to be the hundredth time. He knew it wasn't poison, something about the sadness in Botan's eyes told him that this had to be done whether he liked it or not.

'Might as well get it over with,' he uncorked the small glass, and instantly regretted not having the window opened. Although not overpowering, the smell smelled as if the dried prune had been sitting in there for a thousand years.

Putting less than half a teaspoon in the spoon, he slowly brought the thick liquid to his lips. Holding his breath and closing his eyes as tightly as possible, 'Kurama' brought the spoon into his mouth and managed to choke it down. It didn't taste nearly as bad as it looked or smelled, but that didn't mean it was anywhere mean appetizing either.

Swallowing two glasses of water afterwards, Shuuichi got ready for bed, rinsing out his mouth three times in a row, finally getting rid of the taste when he had brushed away all of his taste buds roughly.

"Ugh," he slumped into bed, "Nothing even happened. Oh well, I guess I'm not this… Ku… ra…mmm…"

His surroundings were black, but he could smell blood that drenched everything though he knew there was none, and the feeling of deep despair saturated every bit of his being, choking him into a fit of coughs. He was drowning!

He could barely focus on anything else other than trying to regulate his breathing; taking oxygen in and carbon-dioxide out. Work lungs!

What was going on… Someone… someone very important to him was gone… forever… dead, but who? Mother? No, this 'him' didn't have a mother he knew… someone very close, even closer than a mother…

'Run!'

What? Who was that?

'Run, Kurama!'

My name isn't Kurama, whose voice is that?

'Run, save yourself!'

From what?

'Please go!'

If it hadn't been for that necklace…

Necklace?

"Shuichi? Are you okay?"

"M-mother?" he sat up in more speed than he normally had in the morning.

"Are you okay? You didn't wake to your alarm, and when I came to get you, you were whimpering in bed. What's wrong?"

"I don't know…"

"Look at you. You're sweating and whatever you were dreaming about made you cry, are you alright?" her thumb brushed over his cheek.

"I… I…"

"Why don't you stay home for the day, okay? I'm sure you can take one day off from school," she smiled, wiping her son's brow, "Go back to sleep."

Sleep… he feared what else might be waiting for him in his dreams.

"I'll bring you some chicken noodle soup before I go, okay?" she kissed his cheek before heading out of her perfect son's room.

"Y-yes… thank you, mother…"

When did I fall asleep?

The memories were happier this time, at least, he felt warm with the smell of fresh air and exotic plants, and the nothingness around him was a little lighter other than the tall figure with a wide brim hat and large wings…

Who are you?

'Morning, love.'

Love?

'Why don't we go down to the waterfall and get cleaned up a little?'

Why is he smirking? How do I know that he's smirking? Why do I desperately want to go with him?

'Come along my beloved Youko.'

Kuronue!

The tall shadow turned and started to walk away, his hips swaying from side to side.

Don't leave me!

Kuronue did not listen, he continued to walk away.

No, Kuronue!

"Who is Kuronue?"

"What?" emerald eyes popped open to see the dark haired mother looming over him, the smell of chicken noodle permeating the air.

"You were saying Kuronue over and over again."

"I… I don't know…"

"That's very odd," she gave a questioning look, "Well, unfortunately, sweetie, I have to get to work, but call me if you need anything, and I'll be right over. I love you, take care of yourself."

"Of course, have a nice day."

Kuronue… his lover… well… that did explain a few things for the way that he was now. He had absolutely no interest in the girls that followed him around everyday, but that might be because they were all stalking him.

"Kuronue," it flowed off of his tongue. It was so natural that it was almost scary. He knew he had never heard the name before, but it seemed that it had been with him his entire life.

He picked up the bowl his mother had placed on his side table and began to eat it in hopes that he was just hallucinating, and making up these dreams, and they were just a coincidence that came with that 'Fruit of the Past Lives'.

"Kuronue," he tried the name one more time, finding that the strange flow of the word was disappearing. Maybe it really was just a dream.

Bright, warm sunlight and gentle laughter filled this third dream.

"Hm, fox."

Oh my!

"So sweet… mm, beautiful, absolutely perfect…"

Ah!

The amazing warmth filled him as he felt a strong man moving over him. He seemed tall, but they were about the same height it seemed. There was so much trust in this motion as he grabbed the other man's well toned arms. It was all too good to take in at once. The emotional and physical flood gate had been opened and he cried out his pleasure.

"Oh…oh my," Shuuichi sat up with more than sweat this time. Thank goodness his mother had already left for work.

The teenager sat in bed, his feet resting on the cool wooden flooring, his head resting in his slightly shaking hands. He could feel the dream still thrumming through his body, shaking him to the very core.

After a few calming breaths, Shuuichi realized that there was something off about his room…

"What is going on?" he noticed his usually thriving plants were growing out of control. Normally he just thought that his abilities with plants was just a green thumb, but after that dream, and the fact that his plants were breaking out of their pots to grow even larger, their roots spreading the dirt over what used to be his pristinely vacuumed carpet.

Trying to clear his head, Shuuichi cleaned up himself before starting on his room.

"Hey there, Kurama!" a familiar female voice called out.

A voice called out to the teenager and he nearly jumped out of his skin, "Who's there? How did you get in my house?"

"I'm not in your house, yet."

"What?"

"Look out you window, silly," the girl, Botan, was seated on her oar once again, floating quite comfortably in her bubble gum pink kimono.

"What are you doing?" he nearly pulled her arm off trying to get her in his room, "What if someone saw you?"

"Don't worry, no one can see me unless they're dead or have very well developed spiritual sense."

"What are you doing here?" he let out an annoyed sigh before going to try to clean up the mess his plants had created.

"I'm here to see how your memories are going," the perky girl asked happily, making the large oar disappear.

"Fine."

"Oh, really? Do you believe that you're Kurama?" she bounced with joy.

"No. I am Shuuichi. This is all some bad hoax, and you're giving me some weird drug, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's exactly how I got your plants to grow out of control. Those are your powers, you fool! Get it through your head, you are Kurama! Youko was renowned for his thievery and ability to control plants. My guess is that you have always had a great green-thumb, right? All plants seemed to flourish twice as much under your care."

"How did…?"

"You have a natural gift, because it was… it is your power. I can't make those things happen. Those plants are growing, because you want them to."

"I want them to ruin my floor?" he refused to believe this, he couldn't believe that he was anything more than just a teenage boy, a human boy.

"Okay," Botan let out an exacerbated sigh, "they're growing because they're feeding off of your power. You can't quite control it so the plants are able to use you as much as they want to."

"This is not happening!" Shuuichi covered his face with his hands.

"It is! This is all real," the blue haired girl chirped happily, "You have finally been found, Kurama. You can now go and save the world!"

"Save the world? I'm supposed to save the world?"

"Yes, and you know that you can if you try. I've been following you for quite a while. I've noted your extreme abilities in sports and popularity amongst your peers."

"Popularity? What does that even have to do with anything?"

"Well… Kurama has always been known for his sensual presence and… um… he was… very, well… he was kind of… promiscuous…"

"So I was a slut?" Shuuichi ran a hand through his hair, trying not to pull the roots right out of his scalp. This was a really, really greatly planned and elaborate joke, right?

"Well… I wouldn't really say that, but… sort of."

"Then who is Kuronue?"

"Aa, you remember more details than I had expected," the grim reaper tapped her chin in thought.

"Who is he?"

"Well…" she let out a heavy sigh, "That's a long story, and I'm not sure if it's best for me to tell you what the spirit world knows or for you to learn on your own. You are, of course, the only one who knows the real details."

"Please, tell me, I'll make us some tea," he gestured toward the door and the two sat down at the kitchen table.

"Aa… so, this is real?" Shuuichi's brows furrowed as he stared into his tea, "I am this… Kurama?"

"Yes, you are Youko Kurama, the greatest thief that any of these worlds have seen."

"Worlds… there are different worlds."

"Yes, and there are small ports between these dimensions, which connect the demon world, the spirit world, and this, the human world."

"…" Shuuichi's grip tightened on the tea cup.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in so quickly, but you have to understand, Kurama, that you are the only one that can stop Chaos."

"Why me? Why do I have to save these worlds? I don't think that I can do it."

"You can, and you will. You will not be alone. There are the elements that you have to find to stop Chaos."

"Elements?"

"Yes. The legend says that the one who releases Chaos will find the faithful youth with boundless energy, the exuberant knight with no horse, the heart of ice encased in fire, and the heart of fire encased in ice. They will be the ones to help you defeat Chaos. Unfortunately, the prophecy was lost after this."

"So, you have no idea as to how I'm supposed to actually save the worlds, just that I go about and collect these…'elements'?"

"Basically," she shrugged sheepishly, "I'm very sorry, Kurama, but we need you to move fast. You are needed in the demon world."

"What am I supposed to do in the demon world? I'd be killed instantly."

"You are Kurama. You are the greatest thief! You can do this!"

Shuuichi took a deep breath, "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Of course you do. Will you allow the world to live or die?"

"That's not fair! What if I try to save the worlds and fail? It will be because of me that all life stops, or whatever it is that happens if Chaos wins."

"I'm sorry, Kurama, but destiny has this all planned out."

"Destiny does not tell me anything."

"It is too late for that now!" Botan stood with extreme anger radiating over her normally cheerful form.

"Please calm yourself, Ms. Botan."

"Please," she blushed a bright red, "Call me Botan, there's no need to be formal."

Shuuichi raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in the girl's character.

"No one has ever called me 'Ms. Botan' before," she smiled sweetly.

'Oh, no…'

"Oh, dear… if I wasn't already dating," she sighed out.

'And if I weren't gay…'

"Now, then, Kurama, I need you to tell me how you feel about going to the demon world. You are the only one who can save all three. I do have to point out the fact that you had technically been the one to start this whole mess," she used her forefinger to scold him.

"I am? What did I do? How the hell did I set Chaos on the world?"

"Worlds… actually, and I don't think that I should be the one to tell you. It's a bit hard to explain, but you have your reasons, and with the fruit of the past lives, you will eventually remember everything. Now please, I hate to push this on you, but I have to know your answer. You must leave as soon as possible."

"…I don't have a choice. I can't live with the fact that I destroyed the world…"

"Worlds."

"How long will this take?"

"You have one year. You will spend the next month training with Genkai so you can control your powers."

"Genkai," he made a mental checklist.

"After that, you will be shown to the demon world, where you will have to find the four other elements."

"Then… we have no idea?"

"Right!" she responded a little too cheerfully.

"Great… This Genkai, is he in the spirit world or demon world?"

"No, she's just a half hour away when flying," she held up her flying oar, which seemed to appear from thin air.

"On that?" he eyed it skeptically.

"Of course!"

"A month… a year… I might never see mother again…"

"… I can deliver letters back and forth between you two every now and then, when there's a break in my schedule."

"It's just not the same. I've never been on my own. I've always had mother. I'm only seventeen."

"Technically you're over a thousand."

"Oh dear god! I don't even remember half my birthdays."

"Well… um, I don't believe that's really important right now," she insisted.

"I know, but there is so much to take in, I think that it's best if I let the small things be what really get me, okay?" he massaged his temples.

"Whatever makes you feel better," she shrugged.

"…I-I think that I believe you, but… I need to tell my mother, or at least tell her I'll be gone for a while."

TBC

Well, that's my first fiction on this site, it's a little weird, a bit of 'The Fifth Element' fell, I know, but it was an interesting idea... have no idea where it's going, but it was an interesting idea nonetheless. I swear there is more action... eventually!


	2. Element 1: Found

**Elements**

**By:** SanguineFox

**Warnings: **Eventual yaoi, not now, unfortunately.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, I'm very disheartened to put this in everything that I write.**  
**

**Chapter 2: Element 1: Found**

The green whip lashed out over the shorter teacher, but she dodged quickly only to have the grass tangle up her feet.

"You're getting better, Kurama," Genkai stated dryly, "but you can't always use these cheap tricks to defeat an enemy."

"Who says I want to defeat them, I just have to distract them long enough so I can get away," he readied his rose whip as he watched his master shoot the grass apart.

"There will be many enemies who will continue to chase you no matter what. You may have the spirit of a demon, but the human body is served as a delicacy amongst a few sects of demons. There are many who would pay any amount to have a lick of our flesh."

"That's not disturbing at all," he managed to block a blow.

"You will have to be constantly on guard just to not be eaten. You will want to find the other elements quickly so you're not traveling alone. Who knows? You might even find that lover of yours."

"What?" Kurama had not even… "Ouch!"

"I told you to stay on guard. No matter what, do not allow distractions to get to you."

"That was a low blow," he growled softly.

Taking a deep breath, Kurama, as he become accustomed to being referred to as finally, took his first steps alone into the demon world.

"Okay… I can… do this… right?" he reasoned with himself as he wandered further into the gate that led him into an area dense with plant life, and strangely enough, felt completely at ease. The plants seemed to love him, reaching out to just brush against him before moving from his path as if to bow before their lord.

'Control. You are unconsciously feeding the plants around you, and that leaves a trail of your energy. You need to think of all you demon energy as a light. Picture the green light flowing through your veins. You see it? Good, now bring in all of that light into your core. See the light retracting from you fingers and toes… pull it in until it is all resting in the pit of your stomach. A small light, hiding in the pit of your stomach for only you to use.'

After focusing for a minute, Kurama opened his emerald eyes to see that all of the plants had stopped moving. With a bright smile at his accomplishment from his first training session, the redhead moved on through the forest. Where was he going? He wasn't really certain, but somehow he knew that he was head in the right direction.

The first week flew by as the much stronger redhead was now coming into the first town he had come across, but the second he crossed the threshold, Kurama became very unsure, like a security blanket had been ripped cruelly away. Time alone had seemingly taken a toll on his sanity. The normally social creature was quite frazzled from having no one to talk to other than death whom came in on an oar once to make sure he was alive, which seemed like a rather stupid question coming from the one who ferries the dead.

"Hey, there, pretty little thing," a somewhat busty demoness with expansive leathery wings approached the shorter human.

Kurama had to work hard not to focus too long on the female's breast… or large horns adorning her head along with the long dark green hair… or wings… or extremely long fingered hands… or scaly purple flesh… or the fact that she was wearing practically nothing other than shredded cloth that barely covered her most intimate parts.

"Ahem, h-hello…"

"Would you like to have a drink with me, pretty?"

"Aa, no, thank you, I am… fine…" he tried to slip past her, but she refused to allow him by.

"Ooh, a demon spirit stuck in a human body, how sad."

"H-how did you know?" he looked up at her amazed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're not very bright, are you?"

Kurama had to hold back a fight that was starting within him. Not once in his entire life as a human, at least, had he ever been referred to as anything less than absolutely brilliant.

"Don't worry, dearie, there're other humans such as yourself. You have the body of a human, you smell like it, but I can also sense that spirit of yours. I can feel that you posses great strength, but little money, so I have to be moving on," waved her fingers in the air before strutting off, her hips swaying side to side in a way that got every other males attention within view. It must help that Kurama held no particular interest in women.

"Anyway…" he looked about the city. He felt very confident, he had no other embarrassing run-ins the rest of the time, but he had no idea what he was looking for when he was told to find the elements…

Something shook his entire body like a shock of warm energy. Opening his eyes, Kurama looked around, only to see nothing other than a flicker of white light on the other side of the city. A shiver ran down his spine and Kurama blinked to see that everything was back to normal. Everyone around him seemed to resume going about their business.

'So, that was an element,' Kurama instantly headed down the street.

It was half an hour later that a very annoyed redhead was stomping out of what was apparently a bar with his clothing dripping wet with alcohol and spittle.

"Hey, sorry about that, man, but you just came outta nowhere to tell me this."

"I can't believe that I have to go through this with three more people," Kurama grumbled as he tried to wring out some of the liquid in his hair.

"Sorry, Kurama, was it? I don't think that I'm the one that you're looking for."

"Of course you are," a girl with brown hair pulled into pigtails over her shoulders came out of the bar, looking slightly annoyed. "I really do apologize for Yusuke's reaction. Unfortunately, he's normally like that."

"So, I have the feeling," Kurama sighed heavily as he tried to remove as much liquid as possible.

"Look, Kurama… I want to put this gently…" Yusuke tapped his fingers together as he thought about the best way to put his thoughts, "… I think you're crazy."

Insult after insult, Kurama was starting to wish he had just let Chaos destroy the worlds. "And I think that you are a complete moron," he retorted quickly enough, "but that does not change the fact that you are one of the elements that I have to go all around the demon world and collect."

"Ooh, did you hear that, Keiko? I'm a collectable."

"Yusuke… you're an idiot," Keiko stated blandly.

"Ah, but you love me, don't ya?"

A soft chuckle escaped the redhead's lips as he watched the two lovers walking in front of him fight over yet another pointless thing. Kurama found it very odd that this element was so human, and childish. He wasn't sure what he had really expected of the elements, but he had been referring to the elements as things rather than people, who apparently had others to watch over as Yusuke refused to go anywhere without Keiko, not that Kurama objected. In all honesty, he wasn't sure if he could handle the energetic youth without trying to choke him to death with a vine in only a few minutes.

"Yusuke! You pervert!" a loud smack resounded through the clearing that the three humans had found themselves in.

Half an hour later, Yusuke's cheek was still a shade redder than normal, but the three continued a conversation as if nothing were wrong.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you two end up in the demon world?"

"What you have to understand is that Keiko is fully human and I'm the descendant of a great demon king, I'm not really sure how… but I am."

"Okay, understood," the redhead nodded. He was slightly stunned at the serious tone in Yusuke's voice.

"Well, I was never very popular with the kids at school, I usually hung out alone if Keiko wasn't trying to annoy me into going to school with her."

"School is important."

"Not here! Anyway, there was a huge fight one day when this gang tried to jump me, and I apparently used my powers which I didn't even know I had. That's when this shrimp came up to me and explained what had happened and that Keiko had seen everything. We talked about my options and I decided that I wanted to be in this world more than the human world. Pacifier breath also said that I could have Keiko forget she ever knew me, and she could just move on with her life if I didn't want her to know."

"It's a good thing he let me decide or else I'd kill him. Somehow, even if you had my memory erased, I'd find a way to get back at you."

"So, you came with him over here?"

"Yes," she blinked at Kurama as if it were the most obvious answer that there could be, "I know it doesn't seem it, but Yusuke doesn't really get along with many people…"

"Of course he knows," Yusuke laughed, "the first thing I did to the guy was spit in his face and call him crazy."

"He does have a point," Kurama chuckled softly.

"Hey! You're not supposed to agree with me on that!"

Three broke into a fitful laugh.

"Ah, we can spend the night here," Kurama nodded to a wall of vines and what seemed to be the roots of a giant tree growing over the raised ground.

"Heh? Out here in the open?"

"No," Kurama reached within himself and used that green light in the pit of his stomach. "Here."

Yusuke and Keiko watched in complete awe as the roots parted and brought the sharp vines aside and revealed a large opening in the side of the mountain, brightly lit with glowing plants and multiple silks and furs. It looked strangely comfy even if it was just a cave.

"Um…" the two others stared in complete surprise, "…wow…"

Kurama smiled happily, he had been taking the fruit of the past lives as he was instructed and more and more of his memories were returning. Details from his past as well as fighting techniques started to become more comprehensive.

"That's pretty cool, can you build homes with that, too?" Yusuke laughed as he ran in to explore the whole place quickly.

"I could try if you and Keiko would prefer your own little get away place for the night," Kurama smirked teasingly.

The couple turned bright red, and stammered out that the cave was just fine.

"Great."

"Keiko!" Yusuke ran at his girlfriend and rolled them out of the way of the large demon's attack.

"Are you two all right?"

"Yeah!" Yusuke held the girl tightly to his chest as Kurama quickly finished the ugly creature off with his favored weapon of choice.

It was later that night when Keiko had finally fallen asleep after her demon scare when Kurama admitted his thoughts to Yusuke.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know where I could leaver her safely. I don't want her getting hurt, either, but she's safer with us than in a lot of the cities we've been through," the human reasoned as he stared into the dying embers of what had been their weak fire.

"I sense more humans in the direction that we're traveling, and if I recall correctly, there should be a village of humans that lives quite peacefully in the forest," the fox racked his brain for memories of the village he had been through.

"…We'll see…" he had a look of complete desperation as he focused on his girlfriend, "It will be for the best, right?"

"I believe there is even more trouble laying in wait while we get closer to collecting all of the elements."

"…Keiko…"

TBC

A/N: I swear, Hiei will be in the next chapter! There is a story in here somewhere.


	3. Element 3: Found?

**Elements** (I really will think of a better title later, I promise)

By: SanguineFox

Disclaimer: I own no characters from Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warning: Yaoi... sorta... language, I think...

Author's Note: I apologize that this took so long, I've been having school/social issues which has just been resolved, thankfully.

I also want to thank all who reviewed the last chapter:

Kuro Mizu-Kitsune: thanks for the idea, and I think I know where that should go.

Shy neko: Yeah, it's really different than my original story, I completely scrapped most of the story, and started all over again. The first one moved faster than I wanted, and this one isn't doing much better, but I definitely prefer the flow... I guess.

Snow Mouse: I'm sorry, Yusuke is in the Makai, and Genkai was in Nigenkai. I think they still have a connection, but I'm not really sure

On with the show/story... Finally the introduction of Hiei!

**Chapter 3: Element 3: Found?**

"You… seem familiar…" Kurama took his defensive stance. He had no idea how this demon fought, all he knew was that he had a hot temper to go with that hot body. He was never one for short guys, but something about the fire demon was very alluring. This was another of the elements, but he did not seem to be on a negotiable plane at the moment.

"You seem like an enemy. What are you doing on my lands?"

"I apologize, I didn't know that this was your land. I was under the impression that these lands belonged to the infamous Youko Kurama."

"He is long dead, and I have staked my claim."

"Youko Kurama lives and stands before you to take back what is rightfully his." That odd voice was back again, it was as if whispers from his former life were creeping into his mind every second.

"You are nothing but a lowly human who happens to possess demonic power," the harsh voice coiled about the redhead in an almost teasing allure.

"I will prove who I am," he stated before pulling the favored rose from his hair, "Rose Whip!"

The smaller body was gone in a flash, the sword glistened in the morning sun for a moment before coming in contact with Kurama's top, but not his skin.

"That was a warning," Hiei stood about twenty feet behind the fox-human with his deadly glare focused on a mountain far off, not even bothering to face the man he was threatening.

"I am not here to fight you."

"That whip says differently."

"This is defense," he stated.

"Human. I will kill you," he attacked again, but Kurama had taken a better look about the field, and noticed the grass that was more than willing to help.

"Not quite."

"Argh!" the demon snarled, "Release me!"

"I don't believe that is possible until you have vowed your loyalty to me, and made a promise not to kill either me or my friends."

"You damn human!" he growled, try ferociously to break free.

Gripping his hand, Kurama tightened the blades of grass about the smaller demon, "You will listen to my offer."

"I don't have to do anything."

"I don't believe that you have much of a choice right now," Kurama kneeled before the prone body. A hungering need filled his entire body, and Kurama knew that the demon side of his personality was trying to break free and was in desperate wanting for the pretty demon before him. It was very odd. He had found other men and demons to be very attractive, even Yusuke, but none of them had made his blood almost boil the way this one with crimson eyes did.

"As I was saying, I am Youko Kurama. These are my lands, and you have trespassed, you will pay the price. First, though, tell me your name."

"I need no name on my grave. There will be no one to mourn before it."

"I would definitely mourn for you. To kill such a demon without allowing him to grow to his full potential would be a sin," Kurama played mindlessly with the demon's black spiky hair, "You are an element, I'm assuming the heart of ice wrapped in fire."

"I'll show you fire," he sneered before flames completely engulfed his body.

Kurama jumped back instantly, and watched in amazement as the other began walking through the fire. He almost wanted to fan himself at the intense heat was feeling, more from within than the actual flames. He didn't want to hurt the very attractive demon, but the only way to get him to stop attacking was to knock him out…

"This old trick?" the fire demon growled as he fought to get free from the vines yet again.

"Not quite," Kurama stood before him with a handful of dust, "good night, cutie."

"Cute… ie?" the demon slumped forward.

"Yusuke, it's okay, you two can come out," he called as he wrapped his arms about the small creature.

"Is it dead?" Keiko peered from behind her boyfriend.

"No, we can't kill him."

"Why not? Just because you think he's cute?"

"Shut up, Yusuke," Kurama warned, "and no, this is another of the elements. I'm not sure why I didn't notice him as one until now."

"Are you sure that you're attraction for him isn't getting the better of you?" Yusuke smirked, but this just got him a deadly glare from the normally calm redhead.

"I know he is one of the elements, but there's something else… I just can't remember what… something from long ago… That's not important now, anyway. We need to get to a trader. We're going to need wards to keep him down… some strong ones. He is a very powerful demon."

"Yes, and he seems to have quite the temper," Keiko added, "He looks so young… how old is he?"

"…I'd say about fifteen…" he mumbled something else, but no one heard.

Yusuke leaned over to whisper to his girlfriend, "You know, you'd think that he was already in love with short stack."

"Kurama's got a crush," Keiko giggled, and the two continued whispering things back and forth.

"Hey, Lovebirds, hurry up," Kurama smirked at the red cheeks that comment always caused between them.

"These are your strongest wards, correct?" Kurama bartered with the trader.

"For the amount that you've offered, it is."

"If I am unable to restrain this demon, I will be sure that he believes you are the one who sent me after him," Kurama threatened.

"That little shrimp…" he took a better look at the small creature in Kurama's arms, "T-that's Hiei… the Jaganshi… h-how did you capture him?"

"Hiei… that's his name," Kurama murmured as he looked down to study the demon's sweet face.

"Here! Take them, just get him away from me and my cart. Take him out of this city as soon as possible. I beg of you!"

Kurama smiled as he found a place to gently lay out the smaller demon, and wrapped the ward about the other's forehead, covering the closed Jagan as well as the black dragon wrapping up the thin arm. It was so strange that he had just been fighting this demon only an hour ago.

The cave was a little colder than usual with the fire dying down and no more deadwood to throw over it.

"Where am I?" Hiei woke suddenly, he never 'roused' per say, just sat up and demanded to know what was going on.

"Sorry, Hiei, you're coming with us whether you like it or not," a coy looking redhead played with dying embers slowly.

"Why do I feel so…" he took in a heavy breath as he tried to break free of his binds once again. This should be no problem for him. Why wasn't the damn rope breaking?

"Weak? Well, at least I know those wards work," Kurama continued to poke at the fire. Yusuke had gone off to get food with Keiko, and knowing those two, they wouldn't return for quite a while without any food more than likely, and rumpled clothing.

"Release me."

"I don't believe that you are in the position of giving orders, Hiei."

"You know who I am, so you'll know what I'll do when I free myself. I'll make you death quick and painless if you release me now."

"I don't think that you understand how this works. I have you bound, and soon to be gagged, so I believe that I will be holding the powers for now as well as your sword."

"Where is my sword?" he demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the redhead gave a saucy wink.

Hiei growled low in his throat, as threateningly as possible, "Who are you?"

"I've told you, I am Youko Kurama."

"Youko is dead," Hiei stated disdainfully.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but I am Youko."

"An incarnation?"

"No, I am actually him. Youko never really died. I transferred my soul into another being."

Hiei glared at the human, "Argh!"

"Don't try to use you powers!" Kurama leaned forward to hold the fire demon's shoulders, "You'll get sick."

"I don't trust you."

"… You're alive aren't you?"

"There are worse things than death," he sneered.

"I'm sure there really aren't."

"Hn," Hiei continued to try to break the bonds.

"Name three."

"The humiliation of living with the knowledge that you were defeated by a pompous fool... living as a weak, pathetic human…"

Trying to calm himself after feeling his eye begin to twitch, "Hm, really? What's your third?"

"Being here with you!" he snarled as loudly as possible, squirming to get free, but his energy was quickly draining and he fell limp once again.

"I told you not to do that," he shook his head before heading back to the fire.

"Why are you holding me captive?" Hiei huffed, trying to regulate his breathing once again.

"Because I need your help. Actually all three worlds need your help."

"You are a horrible liar."

"I am not a liar," Kurama insisted.

"Release me, human, or I will free myself and I will kill you."

"I am not just human," he explained.

"Weren't there other humans with you?"

"They will be back eventually," he answered unsurely.

"Hn," Hiei's ragged breathing began to slow.

"If you promise not to run away or kill myself or my friends, I'll untie you. You might as well stop wasting your energy like that, you'll only hurt yourself."

"I make no promise."

"…I'll take that as the closest that I'll get," Kurama smiled sweetly, pulling a single blade of grass from his hair, turning it into a sharp blade, he sliced Hiei's ropes.

"No, leave it," Hiei stopped Kurama from taking the ward from his jagan.

"Why?"

"Just leave it."

"Fine," he sighed, happy that he seemed a lot calmer than he was expecting.

The two sat in silence for the next half an hour as Hiei glared at the redhead on the opposite side of the embers. With a flick of his wrist, the flame jumped up, three times larger than when it had first started.

"Thank you," Kurama curled even more into himself when another shudder shook his body.

"You humans are so weak it's absolutely pathetic," he growled softly.

"And you, demon, are so pigheaded that I should have left you in your ties and thrown a gag on for good measure," Kurama felt the demon blood in him begin to boil.

"You've got quite the mouth for such a feeble fighter that you have to resort to dirty tricks."

"I have no intention of hurting you," he assured, "I had no choice but to use low tactics to keep you safe."

Ruby eyes continued to glare over the fire.

"You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No."

"Good."

"Hn, you're very good at pretending that you care."

"You wouldn't still be sitting there if you truly thought that," the redhead smiled sweetly, slowly pulling closer to the fire. Meeting those eyes made him shiver, pretending to be cold seemed the best choice.

"Whoa! Why's he free?" Yusuke returned with Keiko right behind him. Their clothing was ruffled and hair askew as Kurama had predicted, but at least they had remembered to go shopping.

TBC

Please, let me know what you guys think, and if there's anything that's really confusing, because I'm sure that there is.


	4. Element 3: Pissed

**Elements**

By: SanguineFox

Warnings: Yaoi... sort of, at least, not really at the moment, unfortunately.

Rating: PG, nothing too good in this story, unfortunately

Note: I am so sorry that this took so long to post, but I'm rewriting this thing in the dumbest way. I just wrote over the original story, and everything has been confused and twisted, so I have completely twisted the story, and have no idea if this thing makes sense to anyone else in the world.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter, though the whole story is all over the place.

Oh, and for some reason, the asteriscs aren't working as spacers like I usually use them as so instead you will have to deal with me putting 'Spacing' where it is necessary.

Spacing

**Chapter 4: Element 3: Pissed**

Spacing**  
**

After three days, the four of them had finally managed to make a sort of peace; meaning Hiei wasn't allowed anywhere near Keiko on Yusuke's request, and Yusuke wasn't allowed anywhere near Hiei on Hiei's request.

Kurama shook his head clear of the oncoming pain that would soon be clouding his thoughts as Yusuke began teasing Hiei again about something or other.

A large creature that looked like something from a cheesy horror movie stepped out from the surrounding forest.

"I was wondering why nothing had attacked us for a while now," Hiei snarled, his hand going for his sword.

"He's been following us since we went through the mountain pass, past that rock that Yusuke claimed to look like the world's largest dildo," Kurama noted.

"Heh-heh, dildo," the raven haired teen laughed, but had instantly hidden the brunette directly behind him.

"What does this demon want?" the redhead pondered, "to eat us or our souls? Sell us as slaves? Just use us as toys?"

"Something like that," the large, one-eyed demon gave a yellow toothy grin, which seemed to go well with his rough, gray skin.

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with this right now," Hiei growled, "It's bad enough that I am stuck with these humans, now I have to protect them?"

"Hiei, if you would rather not protect us, then step back and I will do what has to be done," Kurama growled, he had had just about enough with Hiei's attitude toward him just because he was born of a human.

"You wouldn't be able to handle this demon," Hiei accused, stepping before Kurama with his sword drawn.

"I think you're forgetting who won our battle," Kurama scowled.

"You cheated."

"You two talk too much," the larger demon growled, what Kurama thought had been his skin seemed to move as he stepped forward, and his form appeared to jiggle as he raised an arm above his head, ready to strike.

"Get out of the way," Kurama shouted, running past Hiei and straight into the other demon, wrapping his whip about the middle before pulling tight. Normally that should have been the end all, but his rose whip went straight through the creature, and the green vine lay helplessly covered in a gray muck, "What?"

"Idiot!" Hiei snarled before going in to attack the demon, his sword clashed with rough skin.

The large creature laughed, he was playing with them

"Aim for his eye!" Kurama suddenly shouted. Where did that come from?

"Got it," Yusuke nodded, and aimed for the large yellow eye glaring at all of them with his finger.

The large demon just laughed as he easily melted with the eye falling with the liquid form.

"Shit! What the hell was that?" Yusuke shouted.

"What is he?" Keiko gasped from her hiding space.

"Soon enough," Hiei flitted to the liquid form, "it won't matter."

"Wait, Hiei!" Kurama managed to push the fire demon out of the way before the strangle tentacle struck, but he was too slow to protect himself.

"Kurama!" Yusuke cried out at the horrendous sight of his friend being skewered on the sharp tail looking part of the demon.

"You idiot!"

"Kurama!" Keiko gasped.

"Argh!" the redhead pulled himself off the sharp, almost metal like appendage. It hurt to breathe… blood stained the front of his shirt. He coughed up a little blood that dripped down his cheek.

"Stupid human," Hiei was there to catch Kurama before he fell, and flitted him to Keiko, "Watch the foolish boy."

"Hey…" he tried to swallow and breathe, "I'm… older than you…"

"Don't talk, you idiot," Hiei demanded before flitting off to help Yusuke fight off the demon.

"How the hell do we take this damn thing down? I don't have that many more bullets in me."

"Keep a lock on his eye, when I say so, shoot, okay?"

"Yeah, got it," he ran to the where he had a good shot.

Hiei ripped the ward from his third eye, which slowly opened, and began to glow a dark purple.

"I've got it!"

"Keep on it," Hiei commanded, and his Jagan fully opened as he tried to focus on the large creature before him. He focused all of the power that was flowing through the Jagan, and pressed the energy out to completely engulf the mind of the larger creature. "Now!"

Yusuke felt the tip of his finger grow hot as he shot directly into the large yellow orb.

"Haha, you think…" the demon silenced when he realized that he couldn't move and could do nothing else as he saw the blast heading towards him, "Ah… Shi…"

Spacing

"Ah! Be careful."

"Stop complaining. Just be happy that I didn't let the other humans do this," Hiei snarled at the redhead he was bandaging up.

"They would probably be more gentle, and keep in mind that I'm bruised," Kurama shot back.

"It was your own damn fault."

"I was trying to save you."

"I knew what the demon was doing, I would have avoided it at the last moment. You didn't have to get in my way."

"Teaches me to try and help you, I suppose."

"It should."

"Ah!"

"Fine! I'll go get one of the humans," Hiei started to get up from next to the redhead's bed, but soft hands stopped him from going.

"No, it's fine. You're almost done, anyway. Just finish up… a bit more gently, please."

"Hn, pathetic humans," Hiei shook his head, but finished as requested with much more caring hands.

"Thank you," he gave a kind smile, "Um, could you please hand me the bottle from my bag?"

"You want to get drunk now?" Hiei rummaged through the backpack.

"No, it's the medication, it helps me to remember my past," he took the small glass.

"Hn," he flinched as Kurama gulped down the rather disgusting smelling liquid, "How can you drink that?"

"Not very happily, actually," he chuckled, trying to keep from coughing the 'medicine' up.

"Hn."

"I feel fine, thank you," he responded, noticing the quirked eyebrow, "I have no idea how I understood that."

Hiei just shrugged.

"You're hands are really warm," Kurama murmured as he felt his eyes grow heavy when the fruit of the past lives started taking affect.

"I'm a fire demon, what do you expect, ice?"

"I want… to melt… your heart of…"

The short demon managed to keep the surprise from showing on his face, not that there was anyone to see it with the other humans outside making their meal, he could hear the two yelling about how long to cook the meat.

After the two had battled over the food for another half hour, dinner was finished and Hiei had gathered his and Kurama's share of the meal, the fire demon hid in a small section of the cave with the unconscious human. He didn't like humans, but between Kurama and the other two…

"Kuro…" a soft voice mumbled, but it didn't sound exactly like the redhead usually sounded.

"Human? Wake up, dinner is ready."

The human's eyes fluttered open, and Hiei wasn't sure what was going on. Golden eyes looked about the cave lit with the soft glow of the fire, "Kuronue…"

Hiei backed away slowly as the redhead slid to all fours, completely ignoring the wound that took up a large section of his abdomen. "What are you doing?"

A seductive smirk slid on the full pink lips as he drew closer to Hiei, "It's been so long."

"You fell asleep less than an hour ago," Hiei tried to figure out what kind of game the human was playing.

"You're so beautiful, Kuronue."

"…" frozen with uncertainty, Hiei could do nothing but watch as the human slid over him on all fours so he was staring up into large golden eyes, which were now fading into dark green.

"You're… so warm…" Kurama's eyes slid shut and he passed out once against atop the shorter demon.

Hiei growled deep in his throat, "Get off of me you damn human!"

Kurama did nothing more than cuddle closer, mumbling something about being warmer and very comfortable.

"Damn it, you stupid, useless human," Hiei snarled, shoving Kurama off of him roughly, "Get off!"

"Ow!" he woke suddenly, holding his wound, "What happened?"

Hiei just growled a deadly glare on his face, he shoved Kurama's food into the other's hands, "Stay away from me."

Large emerald eyes blinked, "What?"

Spacing

It was the next morning when Keiko ran out of the cave to help the redhead stand from his suddenly crumpled position, "Are you sure that you should be moving around already? That thing went completely through you just yesterday."

"I'll be fine," he ground out as he held tightly to his stomach.

"Yes, you will, if you rest for a few days," she helped Kurama lean on her.

"We don't have a few days," he nearly snarled as he stumbled away from Keiko to lean against a tree, "We're running short on time. I can feel Chaos growing stronger."

"You won't be able to do anything if you're dead when you get there,' she scolded.

"I'll be fine."

"You're still bleeding," she nearly shrieked, pointing at the bright red seeping into the front of his shirt.

"Urg, not again," he clutched at himself before moving toward the cave.

"Kurama, don't be stupid," the human girl demanded of her friend that was just about crawling away, "What are we supposed to do if you die?"

"She's gotta point," Yusuke stated from his place inside the entrance of the cave, "you may have the spirit of a demon, but you are still physically a human. You're easily killed."

"… I know…" Kurama mumbled as he went further into where he had left the supplies.

The slick haired teen was heading into the sunlight, "Hey, do you know where Hiei got to?"

"No," he stated firmly with complete annoyance before storming into the cave.

"Jeez, what got up his ass?" Yusuke scoffed.

"I think the problem is that nothing has," Keiko stated before realizing that she had said that out loud. She turned bright red as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Ha! I knew it, you're just as perverted as me!"

"I am not."

Meanwhile, Kurama stumbled into the dark part of the cave where he had cornered himself into for the night. He growled loudly as he tried to settle himself atop the piled furs as he unbuttoned the front of his shirt with shaky fingers, the pain was shooting through every fiber of his being.

"Ng… Ah! Schhhh…" he hissed through clenched teeth as he tried to regulate his breathing while stripping off the blood soaked bandages.

"You're doing that wrong."

"I can do it."

"You'll hurt yourself even more."

"Leave, Hiei. You have made it quite clear that you want nothing to do with me, and I'm sorry that you are one of the… AH!... elements, but you have no choice in this if you don't want the worlds to be destroyed."

"You talk too much, human," Hiei grumbled as he took the fresh bandages from the redhead's trembling hands.

"Yes, I know, you've told me that many times already."

"Then why won't you learn?"

"Argh!"

"Stop moving."

"Why are you doing this? You told me to stay away."

"Hn, keep that demon side of you away from me."

"Demon side? What are you talking about?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? You don't even know what that potion does to you."

"What? It doesn't do anything to me other than give me strange glimpses into my past. I honestly have no idea as to what it is that you are talking about."

Hiei just shook his head as he finished tightening the wrap about Kurama's abs.

"Ow… um, thank you."

"Hn," Hiei shrugged and headed back outside.

Spacing

"Man that guy really needs a translator," Yusuke grumbled as the three humans gathered about the fire for dinner after traveling for the day.

"What do you mean?"

"I ask him a simple question and all he does is grunt at me."

"Still more intelligent than any response you could come up with," Keiko mumbled off.

"Hey!"

"What did you ask him?"

"Why he keeps…"

"What are you talking about?" a deep voice growled out from behind the dark haired human.

"Nothing!" Yusuke eeped.

"Hn."

"See? That's all he ever does," he complained.

Kurama took on a thoughtful look, "I believe he just called you a complete idiot."

Hiei nodded with a small smirk on his face.

"How the hell do you understand that?"

"I think that you have to understand how Hiei thinks. Normally, he believes anyone that is not himself to be a moron, so I pretty much assume that that is what he means whenever he is talking to you."

"That's just cruel, Hiei," Yusuke glared at the standing demon.

"Dinner's ready," Kurama pushed a stick with roasted meat on it into Yusuke's hand.

"Oh, thanks, man," he went straight into eating, while Keiko continued to pick at the food she was given.

Kurama smiled proudly, he had become more accustomed to Hiei's lack of words when the fire demon continued in helping with the redressing of his wound. He even went so far as to heat his wounds to soothe the pain. "Here, Hiei, eat up."

"Hn," he took the meat.

"You're welcome," he smiled sweetly, which didn't affect Hiei, but both Yusuke and Keiko felt something melt inside them.

Spacing

"Shut up, Hiei," Yusuke demanded.

"All I did was state the truth," the demon growled.

"It's not like that."

"She slows us down."

"He's right," Keiko sighed, "I'm not cut out for this type of thing. It's probably best if I go back home."

"No, the travel is too far. It's probably best if we get you a place in the next city of humans," Kurama reasoned.

"We are not leaving Keiko behind!"

"Yes you are," she stated, "I may not be able to fight off demons, but I can take care of myself in a city setting at least."

"I still don't like it," Yusuke grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's probably for the best. I would really prefer not to be the reason that one of the elements couldn't help to save the world."

Spacing

**TBC**

Please, let me know what you all think.  
**  
**


End file.
